


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by Nitz149



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, Forced, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitz149/pseuds/Nitz149
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther hears rumors about Gwen and Arthur. Assuming this to be a result of Arthur's sexual frustation, the king orders Merlin to satisfy Arthur to put an end to any such rumors</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Merlin fic so please let me know what you think.  
> Title is a song by Death Cab For Cutie

Arthur looked up from the document he was reading and saw Merlin enter with a precariously balanced lunch tray in his arms. “Lunch, _sire_ ,” he announced cheerfully as he arranged the food on the table, dropping an empty goblet in the process. Arthur grinned as he saw his manservant blush slightly at his clumsiness, bending to pick up the goblet. _He looks absolutely delectable-_ Arthur stopped that train of thought immediately, his grin fading away.

This wasn’t the first time Arthur had felt this – this desire – for Merlin and he knew this would not be the last. However, he knew it could never be. He was the only son of his father, destined to rule Camelot and raise a worthy heir as his father had done. So, he merely shoved the thoughts of Merlin away, an almost wistful look in his eyes.

“Is anything the matter, Arthur?” Merlin enquired. He had noticed Arthur giving him some strange looks.

“Huh? No, no, I’m fine, thank you, _Mer_ lin,” he replied. “Just famished.”

* * *

Gwen was on her way to Morgana’s chambers as she saw Arthur coming towards her. She smiled and bowed slightly at her prince. _My prince_ , she thought, smiling brightly.

The prince nodded and smiled at her. “How are you today, Guinevere?”

“Very well, sire,” Gwen blushed and hurried off to her mistress’s chambers.

* * *

_This has to end_ , thought Uther Pendragon, as he pondered over the recent rumors about his son and Morgana’s maidservant. He was sure this was nothing more than a young boy’s infatuation but he could not let this go on. _Perhaps, some other way to blow off steam._

* * *

“Boy,” called out Caleb, Uther’s servant. He waited impatiently as Merlin walked over to him, a questioning look in his eyes. “You are the prince’s servant?”

“Yes.”

“The king requires you to _serve_ your master from now on,” he ordered. However, on seeing the blank look in Merlin’s eyes, he sighed.”You need to satisfy prince Arthur’s _every_ need,” he explained, leering suggestively at the word ‘every’.

“You mean –“ Merlin gulped.

“Yes,” Caleb simply said.

“But – how – I don’t – “ Merlin stammered, suddenly realizing that this was perhaps the reason of Arthur’s strange behavior. Perhaps, this was what he had wanted, and was unable to say it directly to Merlin, considering – well, considering that he was Arthur, not Uther, who simply took what he desired.

“Don’t you act coy now, boy! It cannot be that a pretty boy like you hasn’t had serve a nobleman or two,” Caleb jeered. “Start today.”

Merlin was left dumbfounded, wondering what it was exactly that he was supposed to do. He couldn’t possibly just take off his clothes in front of the prince and stand there to be taken? He thought back to a few conversations in the tavern among servants to try to get an idea of what to do.

* * *

Merlin had been quiet all day. _He’s avoiding me. Does he know? But how could he? He couldn’t – No it’s something else_. Arthur looked at Merlin, who was silently doing something or the other in the room, so unlike the usual banter he had on daily. Even when he brought dinner, he merely informed Arthur with a meek “Dinner, sire.”

“ _Mer_ lin?”

“Yes sire?”

“Are you fine, Merlin? Are you ill or something?” Arthur asked, worried.

“No sire, I’m fine,” Merlin said softly, before moving on to some insignificant chore. Inside, his heart raced against his chest. All his senses urged him to run way from the situation. But Merlin knew that he would not give in to those thoughts. Arthur was his prince and he was Arthur’s servant. It was his destiny – and even his desire – to serve Arthur. He had not imagined a day when he would have to perform such actions – not like this. Merlin fantasized – but not like this. But it was his duty and he would not fail Arthur.

* * *

Arthur sat on the bed, having just been dressed in his night clothes by Merlin. Now, he was even surer that something was wrong. His servant’s hands had been shaking while undressing him and now, he stood at the foot of the prince’s bed, glancing nervously at the blonde.

“ _Merlin_?” Arthur said softly, trying to ease the young man before him.

“I- Sire – “ Merlin started but then suddenly he gave up on the words, came to kneel down in front of Arthur, between his legs and started to undo the breeches of the blonde’s trousers.

Arthur jumped. “MERLIN! What the- what are you doing?!”

“I-“ Merlin was flabbergasted. Had this not been what Arthur wanted? Did he do it wrong? “I’m sorry, sire. I don’t know how to do this – I – I’ve never – But Caleb said – “

“What? My father’s servant? What did he say to you? Do what, Merlin?” Arthur said, as bewildered as Merlin.

“You don’t know?” The look in Arthur’s eyes gave him his answer. “Oh – I – He told me that the king wanted me to – uhm- er – satisfy you,” Merlin informed, his eyes on the floor, as he still knelt in front of his prince.

Arthur pulled him up and lifted his chin so that their eyes met. “And you thought I would want you to?”

“I – I assumed it was your desire. But if I’m not good enough for you – “ Merlin tried to look away, tears forming in his eyes, for reasons unknown. Arthur could not bear to see such hurt in his friend’s eyes. His thumb stroked Merlin’s cheek as he sighed.

“You idiot,” he whispered. “You don’t get it. I would give anything to have you, to hold you, to kiss you, to make you scream my name.” Arthur’s lips grazed against Merlin’s earlobe, sending shivers down the sorcerer’s body. Suddenly, Arthur moved away, his hands still forming a gentle grip on Merlin’s arms.  “But not like this, _Mer_ lin, not in this manner, wherein you feel duty bound to do such a thing for me – _This_ was the exact reason why I couldn’t make a move, why I couldn’t try to tell you. I don’t want you to give in to me simply because I’m your prince. I never would want to force you into something like this Merlin, never. I have no idea why my fathr would give such an order but this is _not_ what I desire from you, Merlin. I do not want to be another chore you finish before you head home. I want you to want me. I want to be the reason you smile when you wake up. I want to be the face you dream of at night. I want to be the reason you hum when you do your chores. I-“ Arthur broke down. He ran a hand across his face and took a deep breath. “Go home, Merlin.”

“Arthur?” Merlin followed Arthur as he turned around and started to move away.

“Just leave, okay, Merlin? I’ll understand if you don’t come in tomorrow or – “ He couldn’t complete his sentence, because he would understand if Merlin would like to leave but sure as hell, he would never be able to bear it.

Merlin held Arthur’s shoulders and gently turned him back towards himself. Locking his eyes with Arthur’s, he leaned forward until their lips touched.

 


	2. I Will Possess Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Merthur Fluff!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from another Death Cab for Cutie song. I am kind of obsessed with the band right now

Merlin held Arthur’s shoulders and gently turned him back towards himself. Locking his eyes with Arthur’s, he leaned forward until their lips touched.

Arthur could not believe this was really happening! _Merlin!! For God’s sake! Merlin! And he’s kissing me!_ Thoughts raced through his head, incoherently, as e fisted the dark-haired man’s hair and slid his tongue against Merlin’s lower lip. Taking is chance at the resulting gasp, the prince invaded Merlin’s mouth with his tongue, exploring every crevice.

Merlin leaned further into Arthur, giving himself up to the mercy of his prince. His hands explored the nape of the other’s neck. His body swayed in Arthur’s arms.

“Ahhh- Merlin-“ Arthur moaned in between the kisses. The sound shocked the said sorcerer back to his senses. With a jerk, he pulled himself apart from the prince, stared into those beautiful blue eyes.

“Arthur – we – this -“ Arthur tries to shut him up with another kiss but Merlin is persistent.

“What _Mer_ lin?” he asks, slightly exasperated.

“You are the Prince of Camelot,” Merlin simply stated.

“How very observant of you, Merlin,” Arthur drawled, his fingers moving to tease Merlin’s neck.

“Ahh,” Merlin moaned, involuntarily. “I am your servant – ah – sire – stop- ahh.”

“The way you’re giving me orders to stop, I might have thought you’d forgotten that,” Arthur smirked as he continued his ministrations, making his servant’s legs wobble in pleasure.

“Ohh!! Just – “ Merlin extricated himself from the prince’s hands and heaved a sigh of bittersweet relief. “Just listen to me, will you! I’m trying to – well, to be honest I don’t know what I’m trying to do -  but I – I mean – “ A look quite akin to fear formed on Merlin’s face, causing Arthur to forget all about what they had been doing. All he wanted was to make Merlin smile again.

“Hey, hey, what is it Merlin?” he asked, concern evident in his voice as he guided Merlin to sit on the bed with him. He gently stroked Merlin’s cheek with his thumb. “If you do not want this, all you need to do is say it. I’m not going to force you into anything, Merlin. I hope you know that.”

“Yes – yes, I know but – I- ,” Merlin took a deep breath. “First of all, I want you to know that I am willing to do _anything_ for you. I was when Caleb said I had to - I- and I would if you ordered me to. I would do it because I have sworn my allegiance to you. I will serve you in any way I am required to. I would never hold it against you or anything similar.” Merlin paused for a breath. “However, before we – we kissed, you said it was more than just – you know – and I would like to know if it’s true or if that was just to - “

“ _Merlin_! How can you think I would – okay, I know I am not always the most well-behaved person – but I would never do that to you , Merlin – not to _you_. I do care about you Merlin. And I don’t think you need to be told that you are more than a servant to me. I may not be good at showing it every now and then but you are one of my closest friends, I value your company, your advice in my life. And when I said I lo- like you – I meant it.”

“You did?” Merlin’s face lit up in one of the most beautiful smiles Arthur had ever seen.

“Yes, and now, if you don’t mind -“ Arthur grinned as he pushed Merlin to lie on the bed and adjusted himself over him, claiming Merlin’s mouth as his.

* * *

 

The next morning, Arthur woke up in his bed, naked and alone. There was no trace of Merlin having been there last night, except for the memories in Arthur’s mind. He held his head in his hands and groaned. He had pushed away the one person he cared about so much! _Why couldn’t I have kept my mouth shut! He’s probably half the way to Ealdor now!_ Had last night just been Merlin’s way of fulfilling his duty – had he been wrong in assuming that Merlin wanted it as well? Arthur was in the middle of his thoughts when his chamber doors flew open with a bright voice practically singing out “Rise and shine.”

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Yes, who else did you expect?” Merlin grinned at him as he placed his breakfast on the table. “You might want to get dressed before you eat though,” the sorcerer winked as he grabbed Arthur’s clothes and stood by his bed, ready to dress up the prince.

“I thought  you – never mind,” Arthur said, cheerfully as he got out of bed and kissed Merlin hard before getting dressed.

“Eat with me,” he said softly  as he sat in his chair and motioned towards the one to his right for Merlin to sit.

“But – “

“ _Mer_ lin.”

“Of course, sire,” Merlin smiled as he took a seat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments here or on ff.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10438817/1/I-ll-Follow-You-Into-The-Dark)


End file.
